


The Potion (Drarry)

by Drarry_otp



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, Baby, Bottom Harry, BoyxBoy, Child!Harry, DracoxHarry - Freeform, Drarry, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Haco, HarryPotter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kid!Harry, M/M, Other, Parent!Draco, Post-Hogwarts, Slytherin Harry, Top Draco Malfoy, Twink, Yaoi, Young!Harry, deaged, deaged!Harry, harryxdraco - Freeform, potion, underaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_otp/pseuds/Drarry_otp
Summary: When Harry and Draco have to make Tempo Inverso in potions class, Harry turns into an adorable baby, and Draco's stuck taking care of him.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Harry's POV

 

"C'mon mate, wake up!" I hear Ron yell as I feel a pillow hit my face. 

 

"Five more minutes..." 

 

"We already missed breakfast and we're late for potions, we've got to go now!"

 

At that I jump out of bed and throw off my shirt, heading over to my dresser to get my robes. 

 

"Why didn't you tell me that first? I would have been half way to class by now! We have a double block with Slytherins, right?"

 

"Yeah, I'll make sure to sit next to 'Mione so you can sit next to the ferret, if he's not already sitting next to Parkinson."

 

I blush slightly at his words as we slip out the door, practically running to class. 

 

After the war, a few seventh years decided to come back to Hogwarts to finish up school officially. We were all placed in our same houses, same rooms.

 

A couple years ago I told Ron and Hermione about the crush I had on Draco since third year. Hermione claimed that she already knew, but it took Ron some time to get used to the idea of it. He was more upset by the fact that I kept it from him for so long.

 

I should have took Draco's hand back in first year when he offered his friendship. I should have spoke more than just a few words to him when I first met him in Madame Malkin's shop. I would have, if I wasn't so new and oblivious to the wizarding world at the time. We could have been best friends, or, even better, we could be boyfri--

 

"C'mon Harry, maybe we can sneak in." Ron whispered as he cracks open the door. 

 

We slipped in, thankful that Snape's back was turned to the class as he wrote on the board. Ron hurried and slipped into the seat behind Draco, next to Hermione, while I slipped into the only other empty seat in the class, which was, of course, by Draco Malfoy. 

 

Snape turned around and glared at Ron and I, and we glanced at each other with mirroring looks of fear in our eyes.

 

"Mr. Potter... Mr. Weasely... Please come to the front of the class." He said, sitting down at his desk and straightening out random papers and files.

 

Ron and I got up and walked slowly to his desk, eyeing him closely for any sudden outbursts. 

 

We stood in front of his desk and he stood up quickly slamming his hands on his desk, causing Ron and I to jump. "And why are you two late to my class?" 

 

"Well, we woke up late--" Ron started in a hurry.

 

"And Ron tried to wake me--"

 

"But he wouldn't get up at first--"

 

"I didn't know that we had potions this morning--"

 

"I told you a minute after you woke up!"

 

Snape held up his hands to silence us. "Ten points from Gryffindor... Each. Now, back to your seats and you will not disrupt my class again." 

 

Ron and I hurriedly walked back to our seats. I sighed as I sat down, glad that I didn't get a detention. With all of the stress of finishing out the year with good marks and doing all of my homework on time, I couldn't afford a detention. 

 

I stopped my wandering mind and tried to focus on what Snape was saying, but as soon as I looked up, he was sitting down. I looked over to Draco to see that he already had a bunch of ingredients lined up on the desk.

 

"What are we making?" I ask, leaning over slightly to look at his notes.

 

"Honestly, Potter, do you ever listen? We're making Tempo Inverso. Pass me the unicorn hair." He said absentmindedly as I passed him the container carrying the hair. 

 

"What's Tempo Inverso?" I asked, looking at the bright green liquid bubbling in the cauldron. 

 

He sighed dramatically and turned his whole body towards me. "Tempo Inverso is an age decelerating potion. The more you drink, the younger you get; however, you'll only age one year per week. Since I'm making it, you're going to test it. Just don't be obtuse and just sit there silently until I'm done, Potter, I don't need you messing up my potion."

 

I nodded and turned to face the front of the classroom, slightly saddened by the condescending tone in his voice. We've been enemies for so long, I can't blame him for hating me. I did save his life that one time in the Room of Requirement, but I doubt that it had any impact on him about me. 

 

I wonder how old I'll turn. What if I want to be a child? A baby, even? Who would take care of me? 

 

I turn around to Hermione and Ron. "'Mione, what if I want to become a child? Who's going to take care of me until I'm old enough to be... Well... Me again?" 

 

She doesn't look up at me from her potion, adding something else and stirring it while she talks to me. "Well, if you would have been listening to Professor Snape instead of daydreaming, you would have heard that who ever makes the potion for you is responsible for you if you are to be turned any age younger than ten. Ron is going to be 16, so there's nothing to worry about with us. Almost everyone is just going to do a year younger, anyway. What age are you going to be?"

 

I shrug my shoulders and turn around with a quick thank you before going back to my thoughts. Would Draco refuse to take care of me? Would he risk his grade by not doing so? Only one way to find out, really.

 

"Potter." I turn to Draco and he hands me a vial. "I'm finished."

 

Just then Snape comes over and stands beside Draco's seat. "Very good, Mr. Malfoy. First one to complete the potion, five points to Slytherin. Mr. Potter..." He gestures to the vial.

 

I glance at Ron and Hermione, who had paused on their potion to look at me. "Bottoms up." I say, and gulp down the potion with the age number in my mind.

 

Two.

 

I see everyone get taller and taller as I shrink down, my clothes becoming too big as my body shrinks. I start to feel dizzy, and I look at Draco one last time, his face mixed with anger but amusement, and then everything went black.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Draco's POV

The entire class goes quiet as a crowd forms around the clutter of Potter's clothes. Everyone stares at me, as if expecting me to explode or something. I look over to my Godfather for what to do, raising my eyebrows when he scowled at me.

"What are you waiting for?" He asks, " He's your responsibility. Get him up and go to Professor McGonagall's office." I stood there, staring at him as if he were a madman escaped from St. Mungo's. "Why are you still standing there? Go!" 

I bent down and picked up a squirming baby, holding him in his clothes since he was naked. He looked at me with sparking green eyes and put his small hand on my chest, clinging to my shirt. 

"Ohhh." He cooed, causing all of the girls to make high pitched squealing noises. "Who you?"

I sighed and looked around, seeing every pair of eyes glued onto me. "I'm Ma-- Draco. I'm Draco."

"Daco! My Daco!" A couple of the boys laughed and all of the girls 'awwed'. 

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the class and headed to McGonagall's office, examining the baby further. He was very small, probably only a year old, maybe two. I could see the small lightning bolt on his head, pink and puckering, as if it had just been healed for the first time. His eyes looked slightly big on his small head; he had quite a lot of hair for a baby, dark brown and curled in a heaping mess on his head. 

I pet his hair down, in the hopes of making him a little less savage looking, but to no avail. All it did was make him coo some more and giggle. I never thought I'd see the day when the great Harry Potter giggled. 

"What on Earth have you gotten us into, Potter?" I whisper, entering Professors McGonagall's office. 

She stands by her desk, looking out the window as if she sees something that no one else can, a distant look in her eye. 

I clear my throat, and she doesn't move. "Professor?" I say, causing her to turn around and walk towards me. 

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. I was expecting that Harry would have been the one student to do this. I'll be taking care of him until he is back to his regular age, don't worry. May I have him?" I look at the Professor's expecting eyes and hand him over to her. 

He pokes his bottom lip out in a pout and it starts to quiver. He looks at me with tears in his eyes, and reaches out to me, struggling against McGonagall's hold on him. 

"Well," I say turning around. "I'll head back to class if that's all you wanted." 

I walk towards the door, and as soon as my hand touches the door knob, I hear Potter start to sob, violently, behind me. I turn around, raising an eyebrow at McGonagall. Potter was thrashing around in her arms, reaching out to me with tears rushing down his now bright red face. "Daco!" He screamed between sobs. "Wan' my Daco! Wan' my Daco!"

"Mr. Malfoy, if you would please stay for a moment longer." She says, her voice strained from trying to hold Potter while also trying not to hurt him. 

I walk back over to her and she holds him out to me. I reach my arms out tentatively towards the wailing baby. Harry grabs onto me in a flash and has his head buried in my neck, whimpering slightly, calming down. I awkwardly pet his back, not really knowing what to do in a situation like this. I feel his tears on my neck, his shuddering breathes as he his body becomes less tense with every touch. 

"Well then, it seems that Harry has a certain... Liking towards you. Would you mind staying with him until he is of his regular age?"

My eyes shoot up to hers, an incredulous look on my face. "Absolutely not. I have school and my own social life to attend to, thank you."

"If we can find someone else that he will willingly go with, then it will not be necessary. Please, come with me."

I followed her out of the office towards the potions class, listening to Harry babble incoherent words while chewing on my robes every now and then. By the time we arrived inside the classroom I had a small wet patch of drool on my shirt, and all of Potter's tears had dried, leaving behind only a happy smile.

McGonagall walked over to Granger and the Weasel, speaking to them for a few moments. She looked back at me. "Would you please, Mr. Malfoy?" She asked, gesturing her eyes towards Granger.

I walked over to her and tried to hand over the baby, but he grabbed onto my neck, digging his small nails into my skin, and started to whine loudly. I pulled him back towards me and he released his grip, looking at me with sad eyes. "No, my Daco!"

I tried to hand him to the Weasel but he started crying again when I had only began to extend my arms. "No wan' go! No," He cried. I sighed in defeat, looking over at McGonagall.

"So it seems you don't have a choice then, Mr.Malfoy. Please follow me to your new dorm, all of your and Mr. Potters belongings should be there." 

"But Professor--!" Granger began, stepping towards me, but was cut off from a particularly loud scream from Potter. I smirked, following McGonagall out of the room and towards my new dorm.

*****

On our way to my new dorm McGonagall explained to me that I would still attend all of my classes as usual, I'll just bring Potter along with me and hope for the best.

We were in the dungeons, probably to get minimum resistance from me. Our dorm was more like a flat, it was quite large. When we walked in there was a common room with Slytherin and Gryffindor colors; a green and silver couch in front of a fireplace, and two gold and red chairs on either sides of the couch. There was a small kind of kitchen set off to the back of the room with a small table, four chairs, and a high chair. Like hell if I'm going to make food by myself. That's house elf work.

I made my way to a small hallway in the room, walking through and seeing two doors facing each other on each side of the hall. I opened the one on my left and saw a queen sized pitch black bed. There were two closets and a nightstand next to it. On the opposite side of the room was a door that I assumed led to the bathroom.

"Oooo!" Potter squirmed around in my arms, trying to get down. 

I put him down on the floor and he crawled over to the bed. He sat back on arse and looked up at me, pointing his small finger at the bed.

"Uh! Uh!" I smirked at his lack of speech and picked him up and sat him on the bed. 

He smiled brightly and bounced up and down, giggling. 

I started laughing, but stopped immediately after, realizing what I was doing. Why would I be happy at a time like this? I'll be stuck doing nothing but caring for him when ever I have free time. 

I contorted my face to my usual blank expression and picked Potter up off the bed, bringing him to the room across the hall. 

I opened the door to reveal a Gryffindor themed child's room. There was a regular brown wooden crib with red blankets, and a twin sized bed on the opposite side of the room with a lion in the middle of the red and gold sheets. Next to the crib was a nappy changing table, with several nappies and other essential things for changing babies. There was a wooden dresser, matching the crib, next to his bed, along with a nightstand on the opposite side. On the farthest side of the room, the side opposite of the door, there was a play pen with several stuffed animals and a couple of blankets.

I opened the dresser and inside was what seemed like Potter's everyday clothing, but shrunken down to his current size, and a few plain colored onesies. I took out a black onesie and brought the still naked-- covered in his over sized clothing-- baby over to the nappy changing table. I put a nappy on him, inwardly cringing at the fact that I'll have to see way more of him than I would ever wish for, and slipped the onesie on him. 

Placing him in his playpen, I took my wand out and levitated the pen out to the common room, where I sat down on the green couch, tired already from only having to change the baby into clothes. 

It was silent for a few moments, which I blissfully enjoyed, until Potter decided to start his incomprehensible babbling again, playing with a stuffed lion and a stuffed snake. I watched him play for a few seconds before a sudden knock on the door interrupted his playing and made him jump. 

He looked over to me and held his arms up. "Uh! Uh!" 

I rolled my eyes and went to open the door, ignoring his whimpers from behind me. I opened the door and Granger and the Weasel pushed past me, barging in.

"Where's Harry? I want to see him. You better not have done anything, Malfoy. I'll break your nose again if you hurt even a hair on his head." Granger said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. 

"Well, pleasant surprise, because we all know how much I enjoy both of your company. If you would turn around you'd find what you so rudely came here to look for." I snarled, walking past them towards Harry, bumping Weasely's shoulder. 

Potter still had his hands out stretched in my direction, his cheeks slightly red and his bottom lip poking out as if he were about to cry. Granger went to pick him up, but he swat at her hands and wailed, scooting closer and stretching his arms out further towards me. 

Granger gave me a death glare and tried to reach for him again, only to have him start crying. He picked up the toy snake and hugged it, scooting as far away from her as he could. "No wan' you! Wan' Daco! My Daco!" 

He started sobbing and slightly chewed on the snake, reaching one hand out to Me but keeping the snake to his chest with the other. 

I sat down on the couch and crossed my legs, ignoring the accusing looks of the two Gryffindors and pretending to be extremely interested in my nails. 

The two stared at me for a few short moments, the only thing heard was the loud ear shattering sobs from Potter as he continued to chew on the snake. 

"You're so vile! How can you just ignore him! He's a baby, Malfoy, show a little bit of sympathy!" Granger yelled, reaching into the crib and picking up a now panicked and kicking baby. He screamed even louder at being picked up by a stranger and dropped the snake on the ground, his face a red mask.

She quickly placed him on the couch directly next to me and almost immediately he stopped crying. He crawled onto my lap and gripped my shirt tightly, rubbing his face on it to dry his tears. 

"My Daco, my Daco, my Daco..." He mumbled over and over, hiccuping every now and then as he calmed down.

I glared at Granger, " Did I ask you to take him out of his pen? No. So would take him and put him back? Thanks." I said, with mock appreciation. 

She huffed and reached for him, only to have him scream and scratch her. He pulled closer to me, his hands gripping my shirt and a small whimper leaving his mouth. "Don' wan' leave Daco. Don' wan' go. You my Daco. Mines. Don' wan leave you my Daco." 

Something inside me clicked, this warm, happy feeling. I looked down at the baby that clutched onto me, right into his bright green eyes, shiny with tears. I saw sadness and fear, and I realized just how scared he must be right now. I leaned down, slowly, and kissed his head, wrapping one of my arms around his small body and hugging him. I took my free hand and wiped his tears away, then pushed his head to my neck and rubbed his back, easing his cries away. 

I looked up to see the shocked faces of Granger and Weasely, blinking when I realized what I had just done. 

"What? Have you never seen someone calm down a crying baby before? Stupid Gryffindors." I said, walking to my room and slamming the door. I heard the front door close, indicating that they had left. I sat on my bed and lay Potter down on my chest. His mouth formed into an O shape as he yawned, resting his head and still gripping my shirt. 

"Go to sleep, Potter." I whispered, rubbing circles on his back softly.

"I Hawwy. No Pot'. I Hawwy." He said in a small, barely audible voice. 

I chuckled slightly, "Okay, Potter, just go to sleep now. You're tired." 

"I Hawwy! No Pot'! Say Hawwy." He whined. He lift his head up and looked at me with a pout evident on his small face. 

"Okay Harry. Now please, go to sleep? For me?" I tried, gently pushing his head back down to lay on my chest. 

He yawned again and loosened his grip on my shirt. "Tank oo' Daco. I go sleepy now. I wuv you Daco." He whispered, his breath evening out within seconds after. 

I looked at the roof, still rubbing his back. Would Pot-- Harry remember any of this when he was back to normal? I hoped not. That would be hard to explain, seeing as I let him sleep on me. 

I closed my own eyes, thinking about the strange feeling that I'd felt earlier. What had it been? I slowly lost consciousness as my mind wandered off in different directions, drifting off to sleep along with Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco's POV

"Daco... Dacooo... Daco wake uh! Wake uh my Daco!" 

I open my eyes slightly to see bright green eyes in front of mine, not even an inch away. My eyes widen and I had to remember that he's a baby, so if I screamed then he would probably be frightened. 

He giggled and planted a drool filled kiss on my nose, then pushed himself off of my chest and sat up next to my face on the bed. 

"Hi my Daco! You was sleepy so I wait. You up now! Hi!" 

I sit up and rub my eyes. I look over to Harry and my eyes widen again. He's slightly bigger than yesterday, his hair is slightly longer. His black onesie looks too tight on him. Did he really grow that much over night? 

I get out of the bed and walk over to the bathroom, turning on the water to start a bath. I hear small footsteps and look back in the room to see Harry slowly, wobbly, walking over to me. He looks like a penguin, tilting slightly with every step. How had he learned to walk? Just yesterday he could barely crawl.

I walked back in the bathroom and turned off the water, I put a few bubbles in, using my hand to mix it with the water. 

"Come here, Potter. I forgot to bathe you last night." I turn towards him, and he stops toddling and looks up at me, angry. He sits down where he stood and crosses his small arms over his chest. 

"Hawwy. I is Hawwy, you is my Daco. Hawwy. Hawwy. Hawwy! I is Hawwy! No pot'! Hawwy!" He screamed, his face turning red. Is there ever a time when he isn't crying?

I run over to him and pick him up before the tears start to fall. "Okay Harry, let's get you in the bath, yeah? There's bubbles. Do you like bubbles?" I asked, trying to get him to forget about his almost-fit. 

It worked. "Yeah! I wuv bubbles, my Daco! I wuv bubbles an' I wuv you!" 

My face turned to stone, although I'm not sure why. He's just a baby, and I'm taking care of him. Of course he would say that he loved me, right? Right. 

I don't respond to him, I just take off his too tight onesie and his nappy and put him in the water that's only about two inches deep. He splashes and picks up some of the foamy bubbles. I lean down to pick up one of the few sponges on the side of the tub, and he puts bubbles in my hair. 

I turn to face him quickly, anger evident on my face, but stop cold when he noticed me, fear trickling into his happy expression. 

I frown slightly, befuddled by his awareness of my emotions. I smirk and put some bubbles in his own hair-- not enough to drip off, though. 

"Ohhhh!" He coos, clapping his bubbly hands and spraying us both with the white foam. 

I chuckle slightly, picking up the sponge and washing him. The whole time he was babbling incoherent words and playing with the bubbles. 

Soon I got him out of the bath and dried him, then I tried to brush through his hair but decided to give up when nothing happened. I took him to his own room and slipped him in a fresh nappy. I looked through his clothes and immediately found a Slytherin green onesie and slipped him into it, too lazy to look through his other clothes. The clothes in the dresser seemed to have grown as much as he did, because he fits them all perfectly. 

I head back to my room with Harry carefully walking beside me. He goes straight to my bed and struggles to pull himself upon it, but succeeds after only a couple attempts. I grab my wand from my pocket-- I must have slept with it-- and with one wave all of my clothes are off. Harry's a baby, he won't know what's going on. I go to my closet and pull out some underwear and a black muggle t-shirt and jeans. 

"Ooooh!" I hear from behind me, and see Harry pointing at me. I role my eyes and hurriedly put the clothes on, hoping that he won't remember that when he's back to his regular age. 

I walk over to the bed and hold open my arms to him. He smiles a cute toothy smile and practically jumps into my arms. I hold him in one arm on my hip and head to the kitchen. 

I place him gently into the high chair and just as I turn around I feel a tug on my sleeve. I turn to face the baby. 

"Daco I wan' snake." 

I stare at him for a second. What snake was he talking about? "Come again?"

"Snake! Snake! Toy snake, Daco! I wan my snake!" He yelled excitedly, pointing towards his play pen that held all of his toys. Oh. That snake. I walk over to his pen and pull out the green and blue stuffed snake, damp from all of his drool. 

"This is just revolting, Harry. It's covered in your saliva."

He squinted his eyes and reached out for the toy. "Gimme my snake, Daco! I wan' my snake!" 

I walked over to him and held out the snake, but just as he reached for it I pulled it up higher in the air, just out of reach from his grasp. 

He looked at me angrily, causing me to chuckle. "Daco! Snake! Mines!" He screamed, almost as loud as when he cried, but instead of sadness in his yells there was anger. 

"I don't know, Harry, this snake looks really fun. I think I'll keep it." I placed the snake in my back pocket. " Yeah, I'm going to keep this. Now, are you hungry?" 

Harry growled, yes, growled, under his breath and let out a a loud ear shattering scream. He tarted kicking his legs and hitting the small table of his high chair. His eyes began to water and his cheeks turned bright red. 

His screams were loud and piercing, "My snake, Daco! Wan' my snake! Mines! Mines!" 

"Why can't I have it? I want the snake too. Won't you share, Pot-- Harry?" I said, forgetting for a second that he dislikes the name Potter. 

A few tears began to fall and he started crying lightly, but his screams were still loud. "My snake my baby Daco! Snake is baby Daco! I wan' baby Daco snake! Mines! Mines!" 

Then he stopped thrashing and let out a heart breaking sob, letting his small head drop down to his chest. I took the snake out of my pocket, holding it in front of his face. 

"This is your 'baby Draco'? I suppose you can have it back..." I pushed it to his chest, and he closes his arms around it, hugging it close to his chest, almost as tight as he holds onto me when he's in my arms. 

"My snake, my snake, my snake... I wuv my baby Daco snake. Mines!" He whispers, wiping his tears with his little clenched fist. 

Honestly, it's... Cute... That he calls his snake 'baby Draco', and I understand that he's a baby and he doesn't understand it, but... I hope he grows out of claiming that he loves certain things.

"How adorable," I hear a familiar, annoying voice say from behind me. "He named his snake Baby Draco. Only a day and he's already naming his things after you. You're doing pretty well, Drake." 

I turn around to see none other than Pansy Parkinson, the chubby faced, snake tongued female that I claim as my best friend. In her hand she holds a small bowl of green mush, and a small spoon. 

She walks over and hands it to me. "Here's some baby food. I was told to tell you that if you ever needed food, just call a house elf, or go to the Great Hall, like a normal person." She looked over to the still red faced Harry. " He's actually not the ugliest baby in the world... Can I hold him?" 

"Pans', he's not my kid. I'm just watching him. By all means, hold him if he lets you." 

"If he lets me?" She looks at me quizzically as she steps towards him. As soon as her hand touches him he screams and presses himself against the back of the chair, eyes wide. 

"No! I no wan' you! No, no, no!" He screams, hugging his snake tighter to his chest. 

Pansy backed up a step and put her hand to her chest in mock shock, her mouth hanging open. "Why do you only want Draco? I just want to hold you, Potter." 

Harry's head snapped up, and he huffed loudly, sighing dramatically. "I Hawwy! Hawwy! No Pot'! Right, Daco?" He looked at me expectantly and I just laughed. His vocabulary had grown drastically since yesterday. I suppose that's a good thing, seeing as though he was growing an entire year in one week. 

"Yeah Pans', he likes to be called Harry." He smiles at me and reaches his arms in my direction. 

"Uh, Daco?" He pokes his lip out for extra effect I assume.

I pull a chair to the front of his high chair and sit his bowl and spoon down on the mini table attached to it. "No, you need to eat first."

"Eat, 'den uh?"

"Yes, eat then I'll pick you up." 

He smiles and picks up the spoon, the small utensil barely held in his grasp. He scoops up the green mush, placing it into his mouth and dropping half of it on his clothes in the process. 

He continues to eat as I turn to Pansy and began to talk to her.

"He likes you... A lot." She says, her eyes trained on him as he makes a mess of his food, half spilling on him and the other half somehow managing to make it in his mouth. I'm going to have to change his clothes when he's done...

"What makes you say that?" I absentmindedly wipe some of the green mush off of his cheek, rubbing it off on his shirt.

"As far as I've seen, he only likes it when you touch him. That says a lot for a... Wait, how old is he?" We both turn our heads to him expectantly.

"Two. I two." He holds up to fingers in front of his face, grinning from ear two ear. He looked over both of us, waiting for praise from us, I suppose, so I put my hand out and sort of pet his head-- awkwardly.

He giggled and continued to eat his food while Pansy and I spoke. After a few minutes he cheerfully put down his spoon and screamed "I done now, Daco!" So Pansy left and I changed his clothes to a plain red onesie. 

I was now lounging lazily on the couch, watching him play, not knowing what to do, but thankful that it was a Saturday. It was most likely snowing today, since it was late November, so I decided to take Harry out to play. I put a thick jacket on him, a pair of cotton pants, and small boots-- his feet weren't even as long as my finger. 

I picked him up and began making my way out of the dungeons, heading to the lake near the Forbidden Forest. 

Harry had his head resting on my shoulders, his small arms wrapped around my neck. "Where we goin', my Daco? Why we leavin' for?"

"Don't you want to play in the snow?" 

His face lit up and he smiled brightly at me. "Yes, yes, yes! Tank you my Daco, I wuv you a lot a lot!" He brought his face to mine and kissed my cheek, leaving a trail of drool dripping down my face when he pulled away. 

I wiped away the drool, slightly disgusted by it. He giggled at the scowl on my face causing me to smile and pet his head.

Once we were outside I put him down in the snow and he immediately took off, throwing snow this way and that way, making snowballs and failing to hit me with them. After he tired out a little I built a small snowman with him, which he crushed immediately after I finished it. 

"Why'd you do that? I thought I did amazing on it." I laughed at him as he sat back on the ground breathless from his nonstop running around. 

"I no know!" He giggled. 

He lift his head up to look at me, but his eyes looked behind me towards something in the distance. I turned around and saw two devastatingly familiar Gryffindors. Granger and Weasely made their way over to where Harry and I sat.

"Granger, Weasely." I said darkly, picking Harry up and beginning to walk away, he lay his head on my shoulder, exhausted from today.

Weasely grabbed my arm and attempted to turn me around, but I snatched my arm away. 

I turned toward him quickly, "Do not touch me. Just because I have to take care of Harry doesn't mean that I have to deal with you lot." 

He spoke up then, "Oh, so he's Harry to you now? What happened to Potter?" 

Harry's head shot up from my shoulder then. "I Hawwy! I Hawwy! No Pot'! Right, my Daco?" 

I inwardly cringed at the nickname he gave me, and by the look on her face, so did Granger.

"His Draco?" She squeaked, her voice cracking a bit. "Why would you tell him that you're his Draco? What if he remembers this when he's back to normal?" 

Weasely grabbed her hand and began walking away, muttering something about 'I've got some explaining to do' and 'if he remembers he won't exactly be upset about it'.

When they were back inside the castle out of view, Harry put his head back on my shoulder and closed his eyes half way. By now it was sunset, so it would be as good a time as any to get him to bed. 

I made my way back to the castle and into our dorm. Once inside I quickly bathed him and put him in another black onesie, hoping that it wouldn't stretch out over night as he grew like the previous one. 

I went in his room to put him in his crib, but he wouldn't unwrap his fingers from around my neck.

"No Daco I wan' sleepy with you!" He said in a tired voice, sounding near tears. 

I sighed but didn't respond, holding him properly in my arms and walking to my room, where I lay him down next to me on the bed. Just as I was about to fall asleep I feel a light weight settle down on my chest. I open my eyes and see him laying on me. His eyes closed. 

"Night night Daco." He said tiredly. 

"Goodnight, Harry." I absentmindedly replied before I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke before Harry today, but I couldn't move without waking him, seeing as he was still sleeping peacefully on my chest. I looked down at his resting face, a pout formed on his small lips. He was kind of... Cute. I brought my hand up to his back and rubbed small circles on it. 

"Wake up, Harry," I whispered, sitting up slightly. "Today we're going to play in the snow again. Maybe I can make a snowman that can last for at least two minutes before you destroy it." 

He began to stir, and I noticed that he had grown slightly again, not as much as yesterday, but still slightly. His onesie was a bit snug on him, but not near ripping. His hair was slightly longer, making his bangs just brush over his eye lashes. 

He cracked his eyes open slightly and lift his head up to look at me. "We play in snow today, my Dwaco?" 

I got up and made my way to his room so I could change him and clothe him, smiling at his new found pronunciation of my name. 

Now all I have to worry about is him calling me his. 

I changed him and decided to put him in a plain Gryffindor red shirt, black jeans, black sneakers, and I set out another thick cotton jacket for after breakfast.

I sat him in his high chair and opened one of the cabinets, finding it to be full of various cans of fruit. I pick a can of peaches and open it, placing it in a small bowl in front of him. He immediately dug in, finishing after only two minutes. 

"More, my Dwaco, more!" He yelled, patting the small table in front of him excitedly. I grabbed two more cans and poured them into his bowl, and he finished it with the same speed. 

"I done now. Who that behind you, my Dwaco?" Harry was looking at the door, and two seconds later Granger came walking in with a large, flat... Contraption, levitating behind her.

"What on Earth is that?" I ask, completely ignoring the fact that she came into my dorm completely on her own volition.

"It's a muggle contraption called a television, a TV for short." She said, setting it down on a small coffee table in front of the couch. "Here, I'll show you how it works."

Twenty minutes and several arguments later, I had a good idea of how to watch movies using the... I think it was call a DVD player on the... TV. She gave us several bags full of... Movies, and she said that Harry would enjoy them.

Now we were sitting side by side on the couch watching a movie called "Cinderella", and honestly, I thought it was a little girly for a young boy, but he really seemed to be into it. Halfway through the movie he climbed onto my lap and lay his head back against my chest. When the movie ended he jumped off of my lap and put in another movie because he said "it look cute!". 

The movie was called "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs." After the movie was over he ate three more cans of peaches.

He asked for more even after that, but even I would have been full from all of that. I brought him to Madame Pomfrey, curious to why he was eating so much.

When we arrived I was told to sit him down on the bed and wait for a few moments while she called Professor McGonagall.


	5. Chapter 5

Once McGonagall got to the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey had already assessed Harry and was looking over several notes that she had written. 

"So what's going on with him?" I asked Madame Pomfrey, glancing over him as he played with one of my hands, seeming extremely interested in my fingers. "Is that normal for him? Is it jus a side affect of the potion?"

She set her quill down and sighed, "Mr. Potter is perfectly fine, Mr. Malfoy. No need to worry about him, although I'm glad that you brought him to me."

"I'm not worried about him!" I spluttered, snatching my hand away from him. I saw his lip quiver and I immediately gave him my hand back. Madame Pomfrey rolled her eyes and McGonagall gave her a knowing look. 

I sighed as well and picked him up. "So if nothing is wrong, I'll just be on my way, then."

McGonagall grabbed my arm and held a small box towards me. "Just give him one of these every morning before breakfast, Mr.Malfoy. It should help with his hunger and also provide the nutrition that he needs to grow at the rate he is now."

I took the box of what I assumed was filled with potions, and thanked her. 

"No need to thank me, Mr. Malfoy, thank Professor Snape." She said before exiting the room. 

"Dwaco?" I glanced down at Harry, who hadn't said a word since we got here. 

"What, Harry?" I sneered. 

"I don' like it hewe. Can we go home now? An' wha's that in the box?" He asked, reaching towards the small box. 

"It's a potion, it'll make you stop eating so much, and you won't always be hungry."

I began walking back to our dorm, holding Harry on my right side and holding the box, far from his grasp, in my left hand. 

"Wha's a po-tion?" He said, splitting the word in two. 

"It's something that can help you, but you have to drink it. This one is like medicine." 

"Otay, Dwaco." He said, resting his head down on my shoulder and staying quiet until we reached our destination. 

Once we were there I gave him one of the potions from the box, which had stacks upon stacks of the small viles with light blue liquid in them. He drank it happily and said that it tasted like "wainbows an' happy stuffs". 

I was growing bored of just being alone with the toddler, so I decided to go down to the Great Hall for lunch. We got there ten minutes late, and I immediately turned to go to the Slytherin tables, but Harry had other plans. 

He squirmed in my arms and pulled at my robes. "I wan' sit over thewe!" He pointed to the Gryffindor table where Granger, Weasley and the Weaslete were sitting and waving to him excitedly. 

I sighed inwardly and tried to ignore him, still making my way to the Slytherin tables. 

He squirmed particularly hard and slipped out of my grasp, but I caught him before he fell too far. He looked at me with fear in his eye and then the tears came. 

His screams were loud, and every pair of eyes in the great hall turned to me. I looked around sheepishly and tried shushing him and rubbing his back, but to no avail. Sighing dramatically, I turned on my heels and rushed over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Granger. His cries immediately subsided and he wiped his wet face with his small fist and nuzzled his face into my shirt. 

The Great Hall was still silent, so I growled and stood up, with Harry still gripping me tightly. "Well go on!" I yelled, "Continue your bloody conversations!"

I sat down with a huff as the silence in the Great Hall continued on for a few seconds, but then the usual chatter rose back to life as if nothing had happened. 

I handed Harry over to Granger and began to fill my plate along with Harry's. I ate as much as I could, and Granger fed Harry. I assume the potion had worked because he didn't even finish half of his plate. 

I held my hands out towards Harry, and he immediately scrambled into my arms. 

"We go home now Dwaco?" He asked as I got up, not saying a word to any of the Gryffindorks.

"Yes." I replied shortly, not in the mood to argue that our dorm wasn't his home. 

"Can we go to pway in the snow pwease?" He asked, slightly pouting. 

"No." I was far too tired to be chasing him around in the snow. No matter how satisfyingly adorable he looked right now. 

He began squirming furiously in my arms again, kicking and screaming. I tried to ignore it until I got a kick straight on my stomach. I sat him down on the ground and kneeled down to his level. 

"Listen to me," I say sternly, narrowing my eyes at him and ignoring the fearful look in his eyes. "You will not throw these little tantrums around me, you little brat. I have been told to take care of you, and what I say goes. If I ever see you throw a tantrum again, I will put you down and I will leave you. Do you understand me?"

His lip trembles and he stands up and stomps his foot. "I wan' pway in the snow!" He yells. 

I sigh and stand up straight. I walk around him and walk away, quickly, down the corridor. 

I hear him scream and his small feet try to run towards me, but his legs are too short and his feet aren't that fast, compared to my speed walking. I turn a corner, a good distance away from him, and hear him let out a strangled cry. I peek my head around the corner to look at him, and he's sitting on the floor in the middle of the hall, crying his heart out. 

I step from behind the wall and as soon as he sees me he crawls over to me quickly, probably too exhausted to walk. When he's a bout a foot away I kneel down in front of him. He reaches his arms towards me and tries to climb into my arms, but I gently push him back into a sitting position on the ground. 

He screams again through his tears but stays put. I take my hand and wipe away some of his tears, although he's still crying, and lift his chin up with my finger so that he's looking at me. 

"You will not throw a tantrum around me. Do you understand?" I ask with the same stern tone in my voice as before. He nods his head. "I said do you understand. Use your voice."

"I un'erstan'." He whispers quietly, looking down. 

"Look at me." I say. 

He looks up into my eyes and I actually feel a tinge of sadness for him. "I don't like to see you cry," I say before I can stop myself. "I just really don't like tantrums. While I am stuck raising you, I do not want you to throw one. Okay, Harry?" I whisper the last part, gentler than I was at first. 

"Otay," he whispers, "I wuv you Dwaco. I'm sowwy."

I sigh and pick him up, and he hugs me close to him as he wipes his wet, tear filled face on my robes.

He is seriously going to regret this when he's back to his normal age. I think to myself as we walk back to the dorms.


	6. Chapter 6

The last few days were hard and irritatingly slow, but it was Friday now. Harry cried over every little thing, but he didn't once throw a tantrum. I think that my little talking to worked on him, but ever since then he's been more clingy than before. 

Today was his birthday. Technically, he would be turning three today. I wasn't planning on doing anything, but Granger and Pansy had other thoughts in mind. I didn't mind much, seeing as I've grown to... not hate him, let's say, over the past few days. he was a lot more compliant as a child than at his regular age. 

I had no idea what the two girls had planned for Harry today, I was just told to meet them by the lake next to the Forbidden Forest as soon as classes ended. Seeing as it was meant to be a surprise party, Harry had no idea what was going on today.

"Dwaco," I hear his hushed whisper next to my face, groaning because I already know how I'm going to start my day. 

I turn over and pull my blanket over my head. I feel the bed move next to me and his small body lands on my back. 

I sit up quickly and smirk, before a thought enters my head and I contort my expression to a look of pain. 

"You've killed me." I whisper, pretending to be out of breath. "I don't think I can... go on... anymore." I let out a huge sigh and fall back onto the bed with my eyes closed.

Harry giggles and sits on my chest. "Dwaco stop bein' funny. You can wake uh now." 

I stay silent and still, and I feel him slide off of me and crawl up to my face. He pokes my cheek and gasps silently when I don't move.   
"Oh no, oh no, oh no," He whispered, sitting down on my pillow. "I'm sowwy I kill you Dwaco." 

I felt more shuffling around me again then I felt a blanket over my face. Confused and tired of playing dead, I jumped up and screamed, causing Harry to jump as well. 

He looked at me with scared eyes and then he started crying, for the millionth time in the past week. He scrambled up and hugged me around my neck. I put my hand on his back and rubbed small soothing circles. 

"What's wrong, Raven?" I whispered, using the nickname that he had asked me to call him yesterday. 

"I thought you was dead, Dwaco! I was 'bout to hide you!" He yelled between sobs. 

I stopped rubbing his back for a second, looking at him quizzically. "You were going to hide my body?" I asked for clearance. 

"Yeah! I don' wan' get in twouble!" 

I looked at him for a second longer and then burst out laughing. I sat him on the bed and doubled over onto the floor, laughing uncontrollably.  

He sniffed and looked at me over the edge of the bed. "Wha's so funny?" He slid off the bed and crossed his arms, standing over me. 

I got on my hands and knees and put my hands on his shoulders, looking at him at his eye level. 

"You," I whispered, "Are an evil little Slytherin." 

I chuckled again at the confused look that crossed his face, and picked him up and made my way to the kitchen. 

He had grown a few more inches in the past few days, and his hair grew so long that I had to cut it in the kitchen a few days ago, and now it was back to it's previous length, causing him to have to push his hair away from his eyes every few minutes. Whenever he wanted to look at something closely, he would just have to hold his hair up as he looked.

I sat him on the counter in the kitchen and gave him his light blue potion. He smiled happily before he drank it, handing me the empty vile when he was done. 

I cast a quick tempest charm and then turned to smile at the toddler. 

"Well, Harry--" 

"You said you would call me Waven!" He interrupted, sticking his tongue out to show that he wasn't angered by it. 

I smirked slightly and continued. "Well, Raven, it looks like we have just enough time to get to breakfast."

He smiled at me and held out his arms for me to help him off of the counter. We proceeded to get dressed and then made our way to the great hall and sat at the Gryffindor table, where Pansy sat with the other two counterparts of the Golden Trio. 

"Hello, hello." I mumbled as I sat down, sitting Harry in the spot next to me so that he was seated between Granger and I, with Weasley and Pansy sitting directly in front of us. 

As per usual I began pilling food onto Harry's plate before my own. 

"So how was your morning?" Granger asked Harry, who was happily gnawing on an apple slice. 

He threw his apple slice back onto his plate and looked at everyone with wide eyes. "I kill Dwaco this mornin'!" He yelled, causing a few heads in the nearby proximity to turn towards us, and everyone around us scooting away about a foot. 

I smirked as he continued his recollection of this mornings events. "But don' cry yet, he not dead no more. He was jus' bein' funny." He smiled, proud that he retold the story so well, and picked his apple back up and continued where he left off with eating it.

I smirked and took a bite of my pancakes, ignoring the odd and questioning looks I received from the Gryffindors and Pansy. 

After breakfast I walked down to the Potions classroom, prepared to leave in case Harry got too tedious. 

On the way there I heard the usual chorus of 'aww' and 'hey Harry' from various people from every house, not just Gryffindor. 

Once we were all seated and taking notes for the class, it took Harry a whole hour before he decided that he was bored and wanted to leave. He showed this by crying and kicked Snape in the shin when he told the 'insufferable brat' to be quiet. 

Snape looked on the verge of using an Unforgivable, so I hurriedly packed up my things and took Harry out of the class. 

"Okay Raven, you have got to stop doing that when we go to potions. That's the one class that I actually like!" I whisper-yelled at him as we exited the silent classroom. "By all means, do it in any other class but that one. At this rate, Snape will have both of our heads by the end of next week!"

He giggled at that and rest his head on my shoulder. "You so siwwy Dwaco, P'offeso' Sape wuvs you! He won' hurt you head!"

I ruffled his unruly hair and put him down next to me so he could walk. "But what about your head?"

"You won' let him hurt mines head!" He said confidently, grabbing my hand as we walked. 

Next, we had transfiguration, which I was not exactly a fan of, but I always got good marks in that class. I always got good marks in all of my classes, but I was afraid that they may slip with me taking care of Harry. I'll just have to study two times harder, I assume.

I sat us down at a window sill close to transfiguration, and pulled a small piece of cloth out of my bag and handed it to Harry. He opened it to reveal apple slices. 

"Thank you, Dwaco!" He yelled, attempting to wrap his arms completely around me in a hug, then settling back down to eat his apple slices. 

"Say, Raven," I began, sounding secretive. "Do you like candy by any chance?"

"I wuv candy a lot a lot!" He said with his mouth full of chewed up apple.

I smirked slightly. "Good." Is all I said.

"Do you got some candy fo' me?" He asked, getting on his knees and extending his hand towards me. 

"No," I chuckled. "But I'll get you some tomorrow when we go to Hogsmeade. What kind of candy do you like?" 

His face dropped and he lowered his eyes. "I don' know the names of them. I jus' eat what Dudley drops on the floor." He lifts his head slightly, "But they only stay thewe fo' a second, so they taste real good still!"

I scrunch up my nose at the thought of anyone eating candy off of the floor. "Who's Dudley?" I ask.

Harry nibbles at nother apple, his head down again. "He's my cousin, But Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vewnon say that I can't tell people that, 'cause I'm a fweak." 

Something in me clicks again, and my heart melts for him. How could anyone be so cruel to someone so young? 

"Well, you are not a freak. They're the freaks, and they're probably just jealous of you, regardless." I say in a rush, slightly at a loss for words.

His eyes widen and he whispers, "Jealous? Of me? But I'm jus' a nobody."

I ruffle his hair. "You are not a nobody. You're Harry Potter! But you just... Don't know why that's so amazing yet. But I want you to listen to me. Don't ever eat anything off of the floor again. That's revolting, Raven."

He pouts slightly but nods his head. "Otay." He mumbles.

We sit in the window sill-- Harry, eating his apples and then playing with his shadow while I just studied-- until we began to see students start to fill up the corridor. 

I gathered up all of our things and walked into transfiguration, sitting in the far back. I wasn't even sure what house I shared this class with, just that I wanted the class to be over so I could go to lunch.

***

The rest of the day went by relatively easy, lunch was quiet, and Harry took a nap in the last class. 

I just finished filling my bag and I picked up Harry, waking him in the process. 

I walked outside of the building, making my way over to the Forbidden Forest. 

"Whewe we goin', Dwaco?" Harry asked, lifting his head from my shoulder. "I wan' go home now."

"Oh good, you're fully awake." I said placing him down next to me so he could walk, and not objecting when he grabbed my hand. "And I think that you'll want to go here instead."

"But whewe we goin' to?" He asked again, but I stayed silent and kept walking. 

Once we arrived Harry ran over to Granger and jumped into her arms. "Hey 'Mione! What you doin' hewe?" 

She giggled and hugged him tightly, then held him on her hip. "It's a surprise birthday party for you, Harry! You're three now!"

He looked surprised, but then glared at me. "How come you di'nt tell me it was my birfday!" 

I chuckled when Granger sent me a mirroring look, and just shrugged my shoulders. 

There was a large blanket spread out, which had small sandwiches and a few goblets with some drink in them. Besides Granger; Pansy, Weasley, and Weaselet were here. They walked over to Granger and each took a turn saying happy birthday to Harry. 

Granger set him on the ground and he ran back over to me, taking my hand and leading me towards everyone. 

"You'll get a present from each of us tomorrow, when we all go to Hogsmeade. Oh, happy third birthday Harry!" She yelled the last part, bending down to pinch his cheek. 

He giggled and looked up at me. "I hungwy. Can we eat now, Dwaco?" 

Everyone laughed and I just smirked and said yes. We all ate on the blanket and watched Harry play around, sometimes going to play with one of us. I mostly just sat with Pansy and talked about all of the drama that I'm missing in the Slytherin dorms. 

After everyone said goodnight and goodbye, it was almost curfew so I hurried down to our dorm and got Harry bathed once we got there, then I proceeded to bathe myself. 

We settled down in my bed-- he refused to sleep in his own again-- and just before he fell asleep I planted a kiss on his head. 

"Night night, My Dwaco" He whispered, curling into my side and snuggling close. 

I put an arm protectively around him, not sure what to make of the strange emotions whirling around in my head. 

"G'night, Raven." I whispered back, closing my eyes and drifting into a dream about me and a much older Harry Potter.


	7. Chapter 7

It was Saturday, one of the oddest Saturday's that I've ever had. I was in Honeydukes with not just one, not just two, not even three Gryffindors, but four of them. Oh, and Pansy, but she wasn't exactly with us at the moment. 

Right now, we were all buying Harry's birthday presents, which he made clear that he wanted candy and nothing else, which I was glad to abide by, since I happened to like seeing him smile. 

I will never admit that little fact out loud. 

We were all following behind him as he pointed to a candy that he liked, and proceeded to get it and hand it to one of us. He seemed happy enough today, and I had purposefully dressed him in Slytherin colors to not only annoy the Gryffindors that I had to spend time with, but also for my own personal amusement. 

He had on Black pants; a Slytherin green shirt; a black jacket with a fur hoodie, since it was still chilly, and a Slytherin scarf with little black shoes. 

He walked on ahead of us, picking up a candy every now and then for the next good hour and a half, before he turned to me abruptly and held up his arms. "I tired," He said as I picked him up and sat him on my hip. "We go now, my Dwaco?"

I looked back at the Gryffindor's and notice how worn out they look. We buy all of the candy-- and by we, I mean I-- and then they all say goodbye to Harry and I, then I proceed to take him back to our dorm. 

When we get there I place him in his room, and he immediately goes to get his toy snake. He's been attached to that snake for the past week, but he seemed to have completely forgotten about it yesterday. He picks it up and runs towards me where I stand in his doorway.

"Look, Dwaco! I foun' my snake!" He smiles brightly at the small toy in his hands, then looks back up to me. "Wan' pway wif me?"

I put my hand to my chin, pretending to think it through thoroughly. 

"I don't know," I say. "I should be studying like a good little wizard. Maybe later."

I turn to walk out but he grabs one of my pant legs. "Oh pwease, oh pwease, oh pwease, my Dwaco?!" He yells, getting down on his knees and clasping his hands together.

I chuckle slightly and bend down so that I'm closer to his eye level. "Are you sure that you want me to play with you?" I ask.

"Yes, yes, yes!" He yells, grinning widely.

"Alright," I pick him up and spin him, heading to my room. "You asked for it!"

I drop him on my bed and lift up his shirt, and he's already giggling before I even begin to tickle him. He squirms and squeals and kicks the air, but I keep at it until I see tears beginning to form in his eyes. I stop tickling him and stand up as he slides off of my bed.

"I'll give you ten seconds to run and hide," I say, wiggling my fingers in front of his face. "But then I'll come get you and tickle you until you pee yourself."

He giggles and goes to stand by the door. 

"Ready?" I ask.

"Weady!" He yells back. 

"Go!" I yell, and he takes off to the living room. I slowly count to ten very loudly, making sure that he can hear me, and then I make my way to the living room. 

Once there I sat on the couch, and looked around until I saw a small head filled with curly black hair peak at me from behind Harry's playpen. 

"Hmm," I thought aloud. "I wonder where Raven could be."

I turned myself around and looked behind the couch. "Not here."

I lift the pillow next to me and look under that, as well. "Not here either."

I hear a giggle from behind the playpen, but I just settle myself back into my seat and huff. "Well, I guess he's gone forever. I'll just be going off to take a nap, then." 

As stated, I got up and made like I was heading to my room, but I hear a little squeal and a giggle, and then I felt Harry's small arms around my legs. 

"I've got you, I've got you!" He yelled, attempting to reach up to my stomach and tickle me, but failing miserably. 

I bent down and picked him up with one arms, ruffling his hair with the other. "Wasn't it supposed to be me catching you and tickling you?" 

He giggles again but nods, "Yeah but you couldn' fin' me! So we had to switch!" He smiled brightly at his reasonings, and I just smirked at the goofy grin plastered on his face. 

"Well then, Oh Great Tickler Raven, what would you like to do today?" I asked, tickling him when I teased his name. 

He giggled and grabbed my wrist to stop tickling him. "I wan' pway in the snow, pwease!" 

I pretended to think about it, and then put him down and went to grab my jacket. I slipped it on and took his hand, leading him out the door, grateful that he already had his jacket on from our previous outing. 

Before we reached the door I stopped and ran back into my room, coming back out to see a slightly confused, slightly fearful looking Harry. 

"Whewe you went to?" He asked. 

I held up two small chocolate frog boxes and smirked at him again. "Don't you want to try one of your candies?" I asked, handing him a box and taking his hand, leading him out of the dorms and out to the snow.

***

Once Harry had finally tired out and thrown at least a million snow balls at me, ate his and my chocolate frog and built a snowman, we were too tired to do much else. It was about dinner time when we were completely calmed down and rested, so I took Harry to the Great Hall and sat at our usual places at the Gryffindor table. 

Granger, as usual, was the first one to speak to Harry. "And where have you been, little boy?" She asked with mock sternness in her voice. 

He smiled and bit at some chicken, swallowing before just shrugging his shoulders and eating more. 

Neither Weasley was here, and Pansy decided to sit at the Slytherin table for dinner today. The Great Hall was far more quiet than usual, and as I looked around I began to notice that many of the tables had several empty seats. 

"Where is everyone?" I asked Granger, still looking around at the numerous amount of missing people. 

She had a worried but scared look on her face, and she glanced around too. "I don't know," she admitted. "Almost everyone just disappeared around lunch time. Ron said that it was urgent and that someone needed to speak with them, but if it was so urgent, then why wasn't I called to be spoken to as well? I don't really know, though, but as soon as I find out, you'll be the first one I tell." She then got up, gathered her belongings, and fled from the great hall in a rather quick manner. 

I hadn't really eaten much, but I wasn't really hungry anymore. I picked up Harry, ignoring his protests to stay and eat and just grabbing a piece of chicken for him to keep, and made my way out of the Great Hall. 

Harry sat and nibbled at his chicken as he watched yet another "movie" on the "television" while I thought about tonight's odd events. I wouldn't let anything happen to Harry, the thought of it just made me feel uneasy. Why? I honestly had no idea. But whatever was going on here at Hogwarts, I'm going to find out what it is, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it.

Merlin, I've been spending far too much time with those bloody Gryffindorks.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few days went by as quickly as the last few, more and more people rejoining meals a day. Soon Weasley even came back, in which time Hermione-- I somehow found myself calling her that after spending so much time with her-- asked him about a million questions concerning where he had been, why he had been gone, why hadn't he spoke to her about any of it, etc..

After some pestering and a few punches in the arm from Hermione, the Weasel finally told us what was going on. McGonogall began to notice strange things happening around the school, odd animals wandering around the forbidden forest-- well, more than the usual odd creatures, anyway. But she was basically trying to find students in higher years to help the prefects patrol at night. Weasley was one of the students who were chosen, only about three have been chosen so far, and she's looking for one more. 

It was a lot to take in, honestly, with Harry squealing next to me the whole time, trying to get my attention so that he had someone to play with him, but I got all of the information all the same. I only took one thing away from it all, though: protect Harry.

Not that I care much, because I don't, but so Hermione, Weasley, and McGonogall don't have my arse on a stick. 

It was Friday and Harry and I had just returned from dinner where we heard about what was going on. I placed Harry on the ground next to a small pile of toys, sitting on the couch and sighing deeply. 

Harry immediately went and grabbed his snake, and climbed onto the couch next to me. 

"Wha's wong Dwaco?" He asked, placing his hand on my head and rubbing my hair. 

I scrunched up my nose and moved his small hand to lay on the couch, not liking the feel of being pet. He pouted but stayed silent, waiting for my reply. 

When I didn't reply he huffed and climbed onto my lap, resting his head on my chest and fiddling with my robes collar. 

He lift his head up and looked up at me with puppy dog eyes, a pout still evident on his face. "You mad at me Dwaco?" He buried his face in the crook of my neck and sniffed.

I sighed again and put my hand on his back, rubbing small circles. He sniffled again and we sat there in silence for what seemed like forever. 

"I'm not mad at you, Raven." I whispered, burying my nose in his hair. "I'm just a little... nervous about how careful we have to be, that's all" 

He looked up at me again, this time with tears in his eyes. "You scawed, Dwaco?" 

"Wha-- I'm not-- why would you-- no--" I stuttered.

He lay his head back down on my chest and closed his eyes, his small mouth forming to the shape of an O as he yawned. "It's otay to be scawed. I is scawed a lot a lot of the times. But don' wowwy," he whispered, settling down on my chest finally. "You my Dwaco. I won' let you be scawed. I gon' keep you safe. I pwomise." Then, not even seconds later, he was snoring softly, asleep. 

I looked down at him, his sleeping face laying limply on my chest still, and smiled. This little boy, this toddler, promised me that he wouldn't let me be sad, that he would keep me safe. 

I let out a dry, short laugh and picked him up, heading to his room to change him into his pyjamas and put him to bed. Leave it to Potter to always be there to save people, even when he's only three bloody years old. 

Only you, Potter. I thought to myself. I placed him in his bed-- he outgrew his crib a couple days ago-- and just looked at him for a moment. I pulled his blanket over him and, without thinking, kissed his head. 

I stood shocked at myself for a second, then just grinned and walked to his door. 

"Good night, Raven." I whispered, even though I knew he couldn't hear me. 

I fell asleep with a small smile plastered on my face.

***

I awoke to a bucket of water being poured on me, followed by a high pitched giggle from my left side. I immediately jumped up and glared at Harry, but saw no bucket or anything else he could have used to dump water on me with. 

"Wha'?" I said. 

He giggled harder and pointed to the other side of the bed, where Pansy and Hermione were both standing, holding a bucket that could fit Harry in it at least six times. 

I growled at them, which just made them both burst out laughing. They ran out of the room yelling 'Happy fourth birthday Harry' and laughing hysterically. 

I looked over to Harry with my deadliest glare, and fear immediately struck his eyes. I grinned evilly and picked him up, hugging me close and getting him all wet. He tried to pull away and I shook my head, splashing water out everywhere. 

He laughed like he was mad and managed to crawl to the edge of my bed. 

"Oh, no you don't," I whispered, grabbing him and laying him in the wettest spot on the bed. I held his whole squirming body with just one arm, my one hand on his stomach. "So you think that was funny, do you?" 

He giggled loudly and squealed, trying to escape my grasp. "Yeah! You is all wet now Dwaco!" 

"You're wet, too!"

"Yeah bu' you had to wake uh fwom you sleep!" He yelled, finally silencing his laughter. 

"Why aren't you laughing anymore, Potter? Don't you like to laugh?" Before he could get upset that I called him by his last name, I began to tickle him, still holding him down with my one arm. 

"N-no, Dwaco! S-st-st-stop! I s-sowwy! I sowwy!" He screamed, his eyes watering from laughing so hard. 

But I didn't give in. "Who's the greatest wizard of them all?" I asked, tickling him faster. 

"Y-you Dwaco, y-you!" He yelled. 

"Who's the most cunning Slytherin there is?" 

"Y-you, D-Dwaco, p-pw-pwease!"

I stopped tickling him, and shook my head again, spraying water all over his face. 

He giggled and sighed, trying to squirm out of my hand. "You stupid, Dwaco!" He stuck his tongue out at me and giggled again. 

I tickled him again, and he chocked on air for a second but continued laughing. "I'm sorry, who's stupid, Raven? Because it is certainly not me. Who is this stupid person you speak of?" 

He laughs so hard that it sounds like he's screaming, but he continues to smile so I know he's laughing. "Y-you not stupid, you not s-stupid!" 

I stop tickling him and chuckle a little at his red tear streaked face. I pick him up off of the bed and cast a quick spell to dry us and the bed. 

Harry punches my leg softly with his small fist, trying to glare at me but failing miserably because his smile wont fade, "That was mean, Dwaco, that was weal, weal, mean." 

"I have got to teach you to say your R's correctly. For Merlin's sake, my name is Draco, not 'Dwaco'." I mumble.

"Tha's wha' I said, Dwaco. I said Dwaco..." He scrunches his face up a bit, as if concentrating on something really hard. "Dwa-- dwraa-- Draco! See? I did say it!" He smiles happily at me.

My eyes widen a bit, shocked by his sudden improvement. All I had to do was say something. I smiled and brought him to his room and dressed him for the day in all black. He was growing rapidly, his head was already right below my hip. Luckily, his clothes continued to grow as much as he did. 

I went to my own room and got myself dressed, and then we made our way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. We sat at our usual places at the Gryffindor table, and I sent glares at both hermione and Pansy, who were sitting there with us. 

"So," Hermione began. " We go home for Christmas break next in two days. What are your plans?" 

I laugh sarcastically, "I don't really have much of a choice on what I have to do, now do I? I'll be here, of course." 

Harry's head popped up beside me. "Christmas?!" He yelled.

A/N - Sucky ending. Sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N - So someone asked me to progress faster with Harry's speaking, so that's what I'm going to do. Please enjoy! :)

It was the night of Christmas Eve and Harry and I were watching some muggle Christmas movie called Charlie Brown. Honestly, I found it to be very uninteresting, but Harry thought it was the most wonderful thing in the world. 

He was five years old now, and he had quite the growth spurt over the last week; his hair was longer, and he had grown another heads length.

The movie had just finished and I was slouched on the couch with my eye lids half open.

Harry jumped on my lap and screamed, "Lets watch another one!" 

I pushed him off of my lap softly and he pouted. "No. Christmas is tomorrow and I know you're going to wake up early, so you need to get to bed now. You can watch as many movies as you want tomorrow, but not right now." 

He flopped his head down on my lap and spread his limbs out everywhere exasperatedly. "But I wanna watch them all now! I'm not tired, Draco. Can I watch just one more? Please?" He begged, attempting and failing to make puppy dog eyes. He looked like a mangled rabbit actually.

"Nope." I said, popping the P.

I got up off of the couch and grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards my room, since I promised him that he could sleep with me tonight. We were already in our night clothes and I tucked him in bed next to me. 

"Goodnight, Draco." He whispered, shifting so that he was snuggled up against my chest. 

I sighed but put my arm around him, "Goodnight, Raven." I whispered back. 

I lay in bed awake, thinking about all of the changes that had happened. Harry was turned into a baby. I was forced to take care of him until he grew up. I found out that Harry isn't as... Unbearable as I thought he was. That is, while he's a child. I've begun to feel different about him. As an eighteen year old boy, and as a five year old. I've come to see myself as more of a father figure of him now. Someone he can look up to and ask questions to. But that doesn't mean that I'm going to go soft or anything of that nature.

But as and eighteen year old, I'm not entirely sure what I think of him. When I picture us as usual, hating each other and always arguing, or even simply just ignoring each other, I feel something in my stomach twist and squeeze, like it pains me to even imagine such a thing. I honestly just don't know what I want. I just want everything to stay how it is, right now, with Harry asleep in my arms, peaceful and quiet and content.

With that last thought in my head of Harry and I peaceful and happy, I let my mind drift off into the dark void of nothing that I call my sleep.

***

I woke up extremely early Christmas morning to set out Harry's presents before he got up. Last week Pansy, Hermione and I went out and bought Harry some Christmas presents from as many places as we could. 

I sat all of the presents out in the living room next to his old play pen and then went back to bed. 

I didn't get to sleep very long, because not even an hour later Harry was jumping up and down on the bed, giggling like a mad man. 

"It's Christmas, it's Christmas! Wake up Draco, it's Christmas!" He screamed, jumping onto the floor and running to the room door. 

I grabbed my wand quickly and closed the door. "Ah, ah, ah," I said, getting up and stretching and then walking to him. I bent down to his level and held his chin in my hand so that he was looking me in the eye. "You must wash up and put on clothes before you open your presents. Pansy, Hermione and Weasley will be here later, and I don't want you looking like rubbish when they arrive. Alright?"

"Okay!" He smiled at me and then ran off to his room, grabbed some clothes, and then ran to the bathroom. 

I smiled a little and did the same, minus the running, and then went down to the nearly empty Great hall with him when we both finished. The only people there were Hermione, the Weasel, Pansy, two other Gryffindors, three Ravenclaw, and two Hufflepuffs. All of the Slytherin's went home, except for me. 

Harry let go of my hand and ran towards the Gryffindor table where Hermione, Weasley, and Pansy sat. "'Mione, 'Mione! Draco said I can't open my presents 'till later, when you come over. Can you come now? I'm not hungry." 

I chuckled and began to pile food onto our plates. Hermione glared at me and I just sent her an exaggeratedly wide smile. She sends a sideways glance at Weasley, who just laughs at her and continues eating. I wanted Harry to be excited for his presents, even more excited than he already was, so I thought it was best to make him wait. After all, the longer you wait for something, the better it is when you get it.

"You can open your presents as soon as you get back, Love." She says to him, making him smile. "I don't know why Draco made you wait, when we all agreed that you would open your presents as soon as you woke up." She snapped quickly, turning her head down with an angry blush and finishing her food. 

After we all finished Harry took my hand and we all headed down to our dorm. When we got there harry immediately ran to the biggest present box in the room and started ripping the Slytherin green wrapping paper open. Inside, he found a kids practice flying broom. It looked like a regular flying broom, but it was only four feet tall. It was set to go only about ten to twenty feet in the air, so that if the kid fell off, they would receive little to no injury. 

His eyes widened and a huge grin spread across his face. "Who got this one?" He asked. 

I smirked and raised my hand slightly. He ran over to me and wrapped his arms around my hips, snuggling his face into my stomach. "Thank you so much, Draco! Can you teach me to fly? Please, please, please?" He begged.

I pretended to think for a second. On the one hand, I could, and then I'd be considered nicer than the other three in the room. Also, Harry would be extremely pleased with me. But on the other hand, the others may become slightly jealous that I have even more of Harry's attention. . . actually, when have I ever cared about what other people would think of me? "Hmm... Alright. But you have to do exactly what I say, when I say it. Do you understand?" 

"Yes!" He screamed, letting go of me.

"If you don't listen to every instruction I give you, you will stop immediately and we will wait until you're eleven years old. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" I ask. 

"Yes, yes, yes! I'll be extra perfect at it, just for you, Draco!" 

Hermione rubbed his hair and kissed his head. "Alright, go open your other presents now." She said. 

All in all, Harry received a lot of presents. An assortment of books from Hermione (Mostly on potions, to go along with my other gift for him), Lots of candy and other sweets from Weasley, along with some toys from his brothers shop, and a few stuffed toys from Pansy. Along with the broom, I got him a practice cauldron, more sweets, a book on potions (One that Hermione didn't get him), and a small necklace with a snake that had Emerald green eyes. 

"Those eyes are like mines". He said while Weasley put the necklace on for him. 

"Mine." Pansy corrected. 

I smirked and kneeled down in front of them. "I got the snake for that reason in particular. You see, I know how much you love snakes, and you have the brightest green eyes, just like the emerald ones on the snake. It's perfect for a little Slytherin like you." I finished in a whisper, causing him to giggle a little. 

He wrapped his small arms around my neck and I stood up, hugging him tightly. 

"I love you, Draco. Merry Christmas." He whispered, so that only I could hear him. 

I felt an odd flutter in my stomach and I put him down, much to his resistance. 

"Yeah," I said. "Merry Christmas."


	10. Chapter 10

After lunch I decided to teach Harry to fly. We went out to the quidditch pitch with his new broom and mine, with him bouncing and grinning all the way there. All throughout lunch, all he spoke about was how excited about flying he was. He was telling anyone that would listen that His Draco was going to teach him how to be the best flier in the world. After he begged me for about half of lunch, I agreed to teach him today, and here we are.

"Okay," I said, mounting my broom. "Now, get on your broom, exactly how I did. Keep your feet on the ground until I say so or I swear to merlin you will never ride again."

Ignoring the sternness in my voice he happily and quickly got onto his broom, both feet on either side of the stick, planted firmly on the ground. He looked around nervously, and wiped his presumably sweaty hands on his pants before gripping his broom. 

I laughed a bit, drawing his attention. "What's so funny?" He asked, his eye brows knitting together.

"Don't be nervous, Raven." I told him. 

"Bur what if I fall?" He asked, looking around nervously again.

"Then I'll be right there to catch you. But still, try not to. Okay?" 

"Okay." He whispered.

"Good. Now, I want you to just push off the ground slightly. Try not to get to high. Copy me." I pushed off the ground, softly, and rose about two feet off of the in the air. I hovered to about three feet off of the ground, and smiled at him reassuringly. 

Harry's face went from nervous to serious as he pushed himself up, shooting high in the air, maybe ten feet above me. I shot up after him and grabbed his arm. He was holding onto the broom stick tightly, his eyes wide. I lowered us both down to about three feet from the ground, then let go of Harry. 

"It's simple, really. All you have to do is lean forward. The farther you lean, the faster you'll go. If you sit up straight, you stop. Understand?" I flew a quick circle around him and he giggled. 

"Yes!" He said. He leaned all the way forward on his broom so that his chest was lying on the stick, and zoomed straight past me. Luckily, the fastest speed on that broom isn't even a fraction of the fastest speed on mine. I sped up right next to him and he sat upright on his broom. 

"Too fast!" He yelled. 

I chuckled and leaned forward slightly, flying slowly around him in a circle again. "Just lean forward a little bit, Raven, not all the way." I stopped next to him and reached out to rub his back a little. 

"Okay." He said, sounding a bit nervous. 

"You got this, Raven. Remember what I said? Don't be nervous. You got this. You got this." I told him. 

"I got this." He said, nodding his head and smiling a bit.

He leaned forward slightly and started to move, slower than I've ever seen anyone move on a broom. He was moving about as fast as his little legs could walk when he was tired. It was slow, but it wasn't ragged and he wasn't swerving everywhere, so I wasn't concerned. But he was going so slow. 

I smirked and inched forward with him. "Lean forward a little more. At this rate, you'll never get anywhere. We look like we're old ladies. Do you want to be an old lady?"

"No!" He giggled, which made him slip a little, but he straightened himself back up in the same second. 

"Close one, Raven." I whispered.

"Yeah." He whispered back.

"Okay," I began. "Now how about we try for a faster speed, Grandmother!" 

He leaned forward some more and was going slightly faster, but at least he was moving at a moderate speed, about as fast as he could run. 

"This is fun, Draco!" He squealed, leaning forward a little more. 

I adjusted my speed as well so that I was flying the same exact speed as him. "Yes, it is quite amusing. Wanna go higher?" I asked.

He nodded his head yes and we rose about ten feet higher. 

"I want you to hold onto your broom as tight as you can, Raven, because if you fall from this high up you can get harmed worse than falling from the previous height that we were at. Alright?" 

"Alright." He mumbled. We flew around for another hour and a half, seeing who could go faster-- I purposely let him win each time-- and practicing how to pace his different speed limits before Hermione and pansy showed up. We lowered down to the ground, I got off of my broom and Harry floated so that we were almost at eye level. 

"Hello, hello." I said dramatically. 

Pansy smiled at me as Hermione stepped up to Harry and ruffled his hair. "Having fun, my little angel?" She asked him.

"Yeah! I can fly really, really good!" He said happily. 

She smiled at him and lift him off of his broom, holding him on her hip. "I bet you can!" She said, kissing the top of his head. 

Pansy chuckled at the smirk on my face and looked over at Hermione. "Put him down, he's too old to be picked up now. He can walk!" She laughed. 

Hermione chuckled but still held him. "Oh, calm down, he's only fine." 

He stuck his tongue out at Pansy and held his hands out to me. "My Draco will hold me! Right, Draco?" He asked.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Pansy cut me off. "No, Draco will not hold you. You're too old now Harry. Don't you want to be a big boy?" 

He looked down and mumbled, "Yes."

"Well, big boys don't need to be carried, do they?" She asked.

"No." He whispered, sounding on the verge of tears. 

"Oh, come on." I said, taking him from Hermione. "He'll only get to be a kid again for a short while. If he doesn't want to walk, then he doesn't have to."

He put his head in the crook of my neck. "But does that mean I'm not a big boy?" 

"No, Raven, don't listen to her. She doesn't know what she's talking about." I snapped. "You are a big boy, no matter what she says." He lift his head up and smiled at me, then placed a kiss on my cheek. 

Pansy rolled her eyes, not fazed by my usual rude tendencies. "Come on, it's really cold out here, and we don't want little Harry to get hypothermia or anything. McGonogal would have us all expelled if we hurt even a hair on his head!" She yelled the last part, which made us all laugh, even Harry, although I'm sure he didn't have a clue what he was laughing at. We all walked back to the castle listening to Harry recall the last couple hours' events in vivid five year old detail.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a week since Christmas and Harry was now six years old. It was night and I had just put him to sleep-- in his own room for a change-- and I was in my own bed catching up on my potions and transfiguration homework. 

I put my work off to the side of my nightstand and lay down in my bed. Just as I closed my eyes I hear a scream, and then a loud sob follows it. I immediately jump out of bed and run down to harry's room. I sit on the side of his bed and pull him into my lap. He lays his head on my chest and lets out another loud sob.

"Shh," I sooth him, rubbing his back and rocking him. "It's alright, raven. It's alright. It was just a dream. It's alright."

His sobs gradually become softer and quieter as I continue to rock him. He pulls his head away from my chest and I wipe his tears away. He sniffs and lays his head back down. 

I play with strands of his hair, and then lean down to kiss his head. "Raven," I murmur. "Can you tell me what you dreamed about?"

He sniffles a couple of more times before he whispers, barely audible, "I don't know. It was-- it was a bright green light a-and I heard a lady screaming. It was so scary, Draco!" He yelled with another sob. 

"Calm down Raven, it's okay, I promise. Can you tell me what else happened?" I asked, trying to keep the sinking feeling in my stomach to go away. This story sounded too familiar.

He nodded and continued. "I heard someone-- t-they sounded so evil-- a-and they were laughing really loud. And I was so scared! I thought I was going to d-die! And then you came and woke me up." 

"It's okay," I whispered back. "It was just a dream, yeah? Look around--" I gestured to the dimly lit room, where nothing but his toys were,"-- there's no one else in here but us. Now go to bed, raven." 

I placed him back down on his bed and got up to leave. As soon as I put my hand on the door knob I heard Harry jump out of his bed and run towards me. 

He reached out and grabbed my hand tightly, but I stopped moving.

"What are you doin' there? I'm pretty sure that this isn't your bed." I said with a quiet chuckle. 

He opened the door of his room, and began walking to mine, pulling me along with him. "I know," He smiled nervously. "But I just--" He looked away and just kept pulling me with him to my room.

"But you just what?" I asked.

He looked up at me and smiled shyly, just as we entered my room. "I just wanted to-- to sleep with you tonight." 

He got in my bed and pulled the blankets up to his chin, grinning madly. 

I smiled and got into the other side of the bed. "That is perfectly fine with me." I whispered, laying down on my side, facing him. 

"You don't think I'm a baby for wanting to sleep with you?" He asked.

"Of course not." I said. "You are always welcome to sleep in my bed, it doesn't make you a baby a all."

"Good, 'cause I'm six now so I can't act like a baby!" He said loudly, smiling. 

I smiled back and ruffled his hair. 

He moved over to me, cuddling into my chest. "Night, Draco." He whispered.

I went rigid, not entirely sure if I should allow this or not. I felt his breathing even out and I decided that, yes, it was alright for this to happen. 

"Goodnight, Raven." I whispered, putting my arm around him and kissing his head. 

*** Time Skip To Breakfast ***

"I want to see everything on that plate gone, raven, or you don't get to go out to play in the sow today." I said sternly, gesturing to the banana slices that sat in front of him on his plate. He didn't want to eat in the great hall this morning, he had said that he didn't feel like playing with everyone, so I had an elf bring him fruits and toast for breakfast.

I had learned early on that he if he didn't eat absolutely everything on his plate, he would complain about being hungry later on. 

"But I don't like bananas." He said softly, playing with fork. 

I sighed and walked over to him. "Okay, what's with the sour mood?" I asked, ruffling his usual untidy hair. 

He shrugged his shoulders and kept on playing with his fork. 

I sighed again. "Well, can you please eat your bananas? We'll do something fun when you're done."

Without looking up at me, he began to eat his bananas, slowly, one by one.

After what seemed like ages he finished his food. He lift his plate up and an elf popped up and took it from him. There was a ghost of a smile splayed on his lips as he looked up to me.

"What's the fun thing that we're going to do now?" He said, getting out of his seat and coming to stand in front of me. 

I had no idea what we were going to do, and I had a feeling that he knew that as well. He stood staring at me as I looked around for something-- anything-- to do. Then a thought struck my head.

"We're going to paint!" I said with a triumphant smirk on my face.   
"'Kay." He mumbled, going to sit in the middle of the living room. 

I went into his room and pulled out a bunch of paper, paint, pencils, and crayons. I brought them all out and placed them on the floor. 

He smiled happily and sat a piece of paper in front of him, then proceeded to draw trees and birds and flowers with the paint. 

I took a pencil and began to sketch out Harry, just how he was now. I started on his unruly hair and worked my way down from there. 

Twenty minutes later I had a perfect copy of him on my paper, from the scar on his head to the small freckle on his ankle. 

"Look, Raven." I said, holding the drawing up to him. He looked up in awe and took the paper from me. 

"That's me." He said, running his hands down the paper. He stared at it for another second longer and then giggled, looking up at me, smiling. "I look like a baby." 

I laughed as well and ruffled his hair again. "No, you look just like a six year old." 

He looked down at his hands thoughtfully, and then back up at me. "I do look like a six year old." He said finally.

I smirked at him and took the drawing of him back, placing it on the couch. "What do I look like?" I asked.

He smirked back at me, dipped his finger in some of the blue paint and rubbing it across my cheek. My eyes widened and I looked at him giggling.

"You look... Blue!" He yelled between giggles. 

I looked at him for a few seconds more and then dipped my fingers in the red paint, and rubbed it across the whole half of his face. 

"Well," I said casually. "You look awfully red, if I do say so myself."

 

He looked shocked for a few seconds, probably because he didn't expect me to get my hands so filthy, but the expression didn't last long, because it was replaced by a playfully evil look. He picked up the small bowl of light blue paint and dumped it on my head. 

I smiled back and dumped the orange paint on his head. Then I dumped the yellow on his head, and he dumped the pink on my head.

He took his hand and ran it through the red on his face, and put it on mine. 

"Okay that's it!" I yelled, laughing. "Not Gryffindor colors!" I then picked him up and shook my head, splattering him and everything else in a rainbow of colors. 

"Not fair! He yelled Shaking his head as well. 

We sat us down on the floor, the both of us laughing, and wiped my face so that it was smeared with paint. I looked around at the room and laughed. It wasn't as painted as I thought it would be.

I lay Harry down on his back and began to tickle him. "Look at this room!" I yelled above his squeals of laughter. "It's covered in paint, Raven, paint! How are we going to explain this to our friends?" 

He let out a particularly loud laugh and there was a strong burst of magic, and then there was triple the amount of paint everywhere, minus where all of our papers were. 

"Woah..." I mumbled, looking around in awe.

"Did I do that?" He asked, sounding worried. 

I smiled brightly, causing him to smile as well. "Yes, and it was absolutely hilarious." I told him, laughing a bit more.

He giggled again and we sat up, both of us covered in paint, him sitting in my lap. He held up a picture towards me and I grabbed it from his hands. 

"What's that?" I asked, looking at the two stick like figures on the paper. 

"That's you," He said, pointing to the one stick figure with yellow hair. "And that's me!" He added, pointing to the smaller stick figure with black hair. "And we're holding hands, 'cause I'm happy when we hold hands., and we're living happily together, and we're both all grown up."

I smile at him and lean down to kiss his head, but stopping midway when I remembered that we were both covered in paint. I feel tears tingle in the back of my eyes and blink them away, because Malfoy's don't cry. I can't let myself believe that we will be anything but enemies when he is back to his normal age. 

"It's absolutely perfect, and I love it." I whisper.

We sit in a comfortable silence together for a few moments.

"Draco?" He says.

"Yes?"

"Will we really be together forever?" He whispers, looking up to me. 

I look down at him and smile softly, ruffling his paint filled hair. "Yes, Raven. We'll be together for as long as you like."

"Good." He says happily. "I want us to be together forever, no matter what. Promise you wont leave me, Draco?" 

"I promise." I say, holding him closer in my lap and laughing at the mess around us again. I think I'll keep it like this for a while.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco's POV

***big annoying time skip***

Harry was now eight years old, as of today, and I was beginning to realize how much time I actually had left with him. Just ten more weeks. I can't say that I'm exactly happy about it, but I'm not upset or anything. Over the past couple of months, I've actually grown to like him a bit. It's come to a time where if he smiles, I smile, if he's upset, I'm upset. It's rather confusing, considering that I've hated him for eighteen years until now. Now I just... I don't really know how I feel about him.

Harry's POV :)

Today Draco and I are going to do something that I want to do. We're going to play hide and seek! I've been begging him and begging him for almost two weeks, and he finally said yes. I get to hide anywhere i want in the whole entire castle, and Draco and 'Mione are going to try and find me. I'm so excited! 

We just finished eating breakfast, and now we were heading to the Gryffindor common room to get 'Mione. 

"Draco?" I said, holding his hand as I walked, because Draco said that it doesn't make me a baby if I like holding his hand. 

"What?" He said, looking down at me as we started up the stairs. 

"How come when I'm older I don't have lots of friends?" I asked. The only people who ever talk to me are Draco, 'Mione, Ron, and Pansy. But there's so many other people in the castle and none of them talk to me.

Draco looked down at me like I had said something really silly, and then began laughing. 

I let go of his hand and crossed my arms over my chest. "What's so funny?" I asked.

He put his hand in my hair and ruffled it, although it didn't really make a difference to it. "Everyone at Hogwarts is your friend, Raven. They just don't know how to treat you when you're so small. But everyone likes you, especially after you saved the whole wizarding world." He said, then slapped his hand over his mouth and cursed.

"I what ?" I asked him, not sure exactly what he was talking about.

"Nothing," He said with a smile I knew was fake. "C'mon, just a few more stairs and we're there." 

I decided to just ignore it, it didn't seem all that important to me anyway. 

Once we got 'Mione we went to the front gates of the castle, so they could "make sure I knew the rules". It was just hide and seek! Everyone knows how to play!

Once they were done talking, the both turned around and began counting. I didn't waste any time though! I ran right back into the castle and up the nearest stair case. This castle was so big, they would never find me in a million years! I just had to find the perfect hiding spot.

I began walking in random directions, going up some stairs, and down others. Soon, I stopped in the middle of the hallway and leaned against a door, exhausted from all of the walking and running I was doing. 

C'mon, I began thinking. I need the perfect hiding spot so they don't find me! Think, think, think!

I heard what sounding like stone rubbing against each other, and the I felt the wall behind me shift slightly. I turned around and gasped. It was a door! From out of no where!

Grinning madly, I opened the door and ran in. My eyes widened at the scene in front of me. The room was full of cool new toys! I never had any toys with the Dursleys, so this was amazing! There were toy cars and clay and toy soldiers and so much other cool stuff! 

I turned around and quickly closed the door, then went to play with all of the cool toys.

*** Draco's POV***

We have been searching for over three hours now, and no matter where we looked we could not find Harry, and I was beginning to worry. We didn't want to tell a professor, because they would surely cut off our heads if we lost The Chosen One. How would we explain to them that it happened during hide and seek with a straight face?

"Maybe he went back to your dorms." Hermione suggested for the millionth time.

I sighed. "We've already checked there seven times. What if he left the castle? What if he fell into the lake-- or worse-- wandered into the forbidden forest?" I asked, suddenly a lot more worried. 

"We put up the wards so that he couldn't leave while we were 'talking', remember?" I nodded my head. "He's somewhere in this castle-- oh my God!" She suddenly screaming. 

I pulled out my wand and looked around frantically, only to look back at her and see a smile on her face. "What is it?" I asked.

"He has a map!" She yelled. "Older Harry has a map of Hogwarts that can show you where anyone is, at all times! And," She went digging in her small hand bad, then pulled out a ragged looking parchment. "I have it on me too."

She held her wand to the blank paper and muttered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The paper beamed to life, and the whole of Hogwarts was on it. But we didn't see Harry anywhere.

"That's odd." She mumbled, scanning over the paper again. "I don't see him on here anywhere. He could be..." She trailed off, looking intently at the paper.

"He could be where?" I asked quietly, trying to stay calm.

"Well," she began, closing up the paper. "The only two places that aren't on the map are the chamber of secrets-- I honestly doubt that he could get in there, he din't know that he could speak to snakes until he was ten-- and the room of requirement. The later seems like the smartest answer."

"Alright then, lets go." I said, leading the way up the several stairs. I will always remember where this was, because of my oh-so-hated sixth year. 

Once we arrived I pushed open the doors, and my heart melted as I saw Harry in the middle of a very large room (about the size of half of the great hall) playing with toy soldiers. 

He looked up and ran to me, holding one out to me. "I forgot that we were playing hid and seek!" He said. "I've been here forever. Want to play?" He put the toy soldier in my hand and went to go sit back in the middle of the large room. 

I walked over to him and sat down. He smiled at me and I pulled him into my lap, hugging him to my chest. 

He struggled against the hug, and I looked down at him confused. 

"'Mione's here," he said. "I don't want her to think I'm a baby, Draco, I can't sit in your lap."

I laughed a little and hugged him again, not caring about making him look like a baby in front of Hermione. "You are a baby," I said. "You're my baby. You really scared me for a little bit, Raven. I thought you had gotten hurt."

He smiled up at me, and pushed his glasses on his face (Which we found out he needed when he was seven, so we gave him his eighteen year old ones). "I was only in here," He said. "Nothing in here can hurt me. It's all so fun!"

I heard Hermione laugh behind me, and I turned back to look at her walking towards us. She bent down and kissed Harry on the head. "I'm glad you're safe." She said with tears in her eyes, then she waved and left. 

"Why was she crying?" Harry asked, sounding upset. 

I smiled slightly and began playing in his hair. "She was very scared that something happened to you, just like I was. We are both very grateful that you're okay. Now, how about we play?" 

He smiled and scrambled out of my lap, then got two soldiers and began playing with me. 

*** Time Skipity-Skip ***

We were laying in my bed, I was laying on my side and Harry was snuggled against my chest. 

"Draco?" He asked, sounding similar to this morning. 

"Yes?"

"You love me, right?" He whispered.

"Of course." I said, not missing a beat. 

"Like my dad, or somethin' else?"

I looked down at him, not sure where he was going with this. "Like your father, I suppose."

He looked up to me, drowsiness evident on his face. "Why?"

I blinked. I wasn't sure why. Hell, I didn't even know if I actually loved him like his father. 

I put my hand on his head and pushed it back against my chest. "Go to sleep, Raven." I whispered. "Enough questions for now. It's been a really long day and we both need our rest. Good night."

He closed his eyes, without responding, and fell asleep. I lay there awake for hours after, thinking of what I really felt for Harry-- the child, and the eighteen year old.

A/N - This seems a little Dramione like in this chapter. Let me just tell you something - I hate Dramione and it will never ever have any place at all WHAT SO EVER in any fic I ever write.


	13. Chapter 13

Draco's POV

I woke up to Harry (who was now nine) in bed next to me,  still asleep. I sat up and gazed at his face, peaceful and and happy. Recently he's had many incidents when he let out some accidental magic. Just yesterday, when I told him that he couldn't have a third piece of cake, he made one appear right on his plate. That time, it wasn't so harmful.  But earlier that day, when he stubbed his toe on the side of the couch, he made the television explode. We had to get a house elf to come clean it up and throw all of the broken pieces out. 

There's not really anything that anyone can do for accidental magic, except try to keep the child happy, but not too happy. So far, he's only had a few incidents in the past week, but considering that he grows a year a week, he's doing remarkably well.

Harry brings his hands to his eyes and rubs them, then stretches, and sits up. He looks over at me and lays his head down in my lap-- ungracefully, may I add. 

"What time is it?" he asks.

"Around breakfast time, I think." I answer.

He pulls the blanket over his face and makes an not-exactly-human noise. "It's too early to wake up! Go back to bed." 

I smirked and got up, putting on my clothes. "Well, I for one, am hungry. I'm going down to the great hall. You can stay here." He doesn't move an inch.

"By yourself." I add, and he pretends to snore.

"Alone." I say, and he peeks his head from under his blanket. I smirk and he notices, so he goes back under. 

"And I'll never ever come back and you'll never see me again." I say quickly, and walk out my room door, closing it behind me. 

I stand facing the door, hearing moving and shuffling around. Not even 30 second later Harry opens the door and runs face first into my chest. 

I softly grab his shoulders and make him take a step back so that I can see his face. 

"I thought you left me for real!" He yelled. 

I looked down at what he was wearing. His white button down shirt was buttoned unevenly and only half tucked in, his zipper was down, and his coat was hanging loosely off of his shoulders.

"Raven," I said affectionately, getting on my knees so that we were the same height. "You look like a bum." 

He punched me in my shoulder as I proceeded to unbutton all of his buttons just to button them back correctly, straighten up his shirt, fix his pants, and zip his jacket up halfway.

"Much better now!" I said, "Lets head down for some breakfast."

I hold my hand out towards him but he doesn't take it, crossing his arms instead. 

"I don't want to hold your hand anymore. I'm nine now, not eight!" He says in protest. 

I hold up my hands as if I'm defending myself, "Alright, I wont beg you to. Just know that my hand is always up for grabs if you ever need it, alright?" 

"Okay!" He smiles. "But I wont need it. I told you, I'm a lot older now."

We walk out of the dorm, heading towards the great hall. 

"When's your birthday?" Harry suddenly asked me. 

"Why?"

"Because, I've lived with you forever but we've never ever celebrated it."

I look down at him, shock on my face. I didn't expect him to realize that, he shouldn't even be worried about my birthday, after all.

"I don't have birthday." I lie.

"Liar. Everyone has a birthday." He said, crossing his arms over his small chest again. 

"Well, it,s not important. Ask me when you're older, I promise that I'll tell you then." 

"Alright." He huffs.

I can't tell him when my birthday is, because then he will ask what day it is, probably every single day, and I can't let him know that he ages so quickly, because I don't want to scare him or anything. 

We arrive at the great hall and go sit with the Gryffindors. We must have been late, because everyone seems to already be there, which means that everyone is staring at Harry. Either he doesn't notice or he is really good at ignoring them, because he stays looking straight at his friends the whole way there. Harry said hello to everyone, and we sit with Ron and Hermione. 

We begin eating, Harry talking nonstop to Ron and Hermione, while I just sat there quietly, just thinking.  

I'm out of my daze for a moment when I here Hermione say, "I don't know Harry, maybe you should ask him."

I looked over to the petite boy beside me. "Ask me what?"

He looks over at Hermione shyly and she nods her head towards him, then he looks back up at me.

"Do you really love me?" He asks. 

A few people around us get quiet, and then suddenly, the whole great hall has its eyes glued to Harry and I.

I look around, slightly blushing because all of the attention. I then look down at Harry, not saying anything. I should tell him that I love him. He is just a child, after all. But do I actually love him? I... think that I do. But... would I say it in front of all of these people?

I continue to look at him, not saying a word. In the next second his eyes are filled with tears and half of the candles in the great hall blow out. 

This can turn out very bad, I think. 

I look around again, and then back at the teary eyed boy. 

"Do you?" He whispers, although I'm sure that everyone could here him clearly considering how quiet it was.

Yes, I think again, this will not end well if I say the wrong thing. No matter what I say, someone will be upset...


	14. Chapter 14

Still Draco's POV

I looked around once more, confused on which havoc I wanted to wreak. If I said yes, all hell would break loose because Draco Malfoy loves Harry Potter. It doesn't matter that he's a child and he's really adorable like this and anyone can't help but to love him-- they'll find a reason to freak out. The kids at this school will find any reason they can to panic and raise hell. Ever since Harry defeated Voldemort, there haven't been any issues in the whole castle (or any part of the wizarding world, in fact). The other students became desperate for something to do, I suppose, so they would all scream and run at the smallest of things. A third year cried over frog legs, because she didn't like dead things, and the whole school began to cry with her. It was honestly ridiculous.

On the other hand, if I say no, Harry's magic will probably go completely crazy and harm several people in the process. It's magic-- literally anything can happen-- especially with accidental magic. He could shatter some glass and make it puncture every neck in this room without even thinking about it. He could even go so far as casting a child-like crucio, not knowing what it was. Either way, I lose, and Harry will either be sad or angry. 

A tear falls from his eye and his lip starts to tremble as I continue to prolong the answer. I must think of an answer quick, the more upset he gets, the worse that his magic is bound to be. Just as I open my mouth to speak, the doors to the great hall open. 

Every single head that was facing me, turns to the great hall, including Harry, and then there's an audible gasp from them all filling the hall. I continue to stare at Harry for a few more seconds as he wipes his eyes, then I turn around and gasp as well. The person striding towards me gracefully is no other than my mother. 

She looks slightly upset and when she reaches me she grabs me by the ear and begins pulling me out of the hall, Harry, of course, trailing right behind me. 

Once we're outside and the doors closed she lets me go and takes a few deep breaths. I look around, but every person in the castle is in the great hall, so that means that no one will be in these halls any time soon. Mother could kill me right here and now, and no one would even find out until breakfast was over. 

"Well hello, mother." I say as politely as I can, because I know that I've done something wrong, although I'm not completely sure what it was that I had done. "What a surprise. It's still a pleasant one, though." 

"Draco Lucius Malfoy." She says each name slowly, as if testing it out.

I gulp. "Have I done something wrong?" 

She looks at me incredulously, then at Harry, then back at me again. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" She hissed.

"About what?" I play dumb. I feel Harry behind me, and he grabs my hand.I want to tease him and tell him I told you so, but now just isn't the time. He must be very frightened in order to take back what he said earlier this morning and just hold my hand anyway. I stroke the back of his hand with my thumb in an effort to calm him, but he stays standing stiff beside me.

"About him!" She whispers harshly, gesturing towards Harry. "I could have helped you! My goodness, Dragon, he's the savi-"

"Don't!" I yell, turning around and covering his ears. "He can't know about that so young, mother. I apologize for yelling at you." I add quickly, seeing the shocked look on her face. 

I uncover his ears and he immediately grabs my hand again, tightly. I sigh and wiggle my hand around, trying to get it more comfortable in his death grip, but to no avail. 

"Raven," I whisper, looking down at the frightened child. "This is my mother. Mother-" I look at her, "-this is Harry Potter." 

She smiles down at him, "Hello Harry, you may call me 'Cissa. How are you?" 

"Good." He whispers. 

I feel him tug on my shirt and I turn away from mother and kneel down in front of him.

"What is it?" I ask.

"You-" He glances up at mother but I softly grab his chin to make him look at me. 

"Go on." I urge.

"You never answered my question. Do you not love me anymore, Draco?" He says sadly, and my heart just aches for him right there. I am losing all of my Malfoy qualities living around him for so long, merlin.

I look him over a couple of times, taking in his small sad looking figure, his downcast eyes and the slight frown on his face. I see another tear escape his eye and I reach over and wipe it off of his face. I bring him to my chest and hug him, petting his hair. 

"Of course I love you, Raven. More than anything else. I just didn't know what exactly I could have said in front of everyone. We could have started a whole panic, you see."

"Really?" He asks, wide-eyed.

I smirk and rub his hair more. "Absolutely! The would have flipped the tables-"

"But they're so big!"

"- and frozen all the professors-

"Even Mcgonogall?"

"- there would have been a food fight-"

"But that's not allowed!"

"- and they would all lift you up in the air and let your magic free-"

"No! Not all my magic!"

"- and they would all have big signs that say 'the question Raven asked: is it a yes or no from Malfoy?' and there would even be fireworks, just because." I finished.

He giggled and I stood back up, taking his hand again. "They wouldn't really have fireworks!"

"Maybe you're right about that one." I said. "I really do love you Raven, alright? I was just... a little caught off guard by your sudden question." 

"Okay. I love you, too!" He said, then wrapped his small arms around me legs. 

"Looks like you've got everything under control, then." Mother said. Then, as suddenly as she arrived, she was gone again.

"Draco? Who's my mum?" He asked quietly. 

I looked down at him quickly, but then just grabbed his hand and started walking to the dorm. "Come on, we've got an eventful day ahead of us. Lets get going."

He frowned slightly but kept up with my fast pace. How was I going to explain to him that his parents were dead? How old should he be when I tell him? Should I even tell him at all? So many questions run through my head, not one of them staying for more than a second before another pushes it's way through. 

How was I going to tell him that he killed the man who murdered his parents, and saved the whole of our world by doing it, without scaring him or freaking him out?


End file.
